


Junkrat

by Crawler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Headcanon, Minor Character Death, junkertown - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawler/pseuds/Crawler
Summary: Es braucht viele Jahre voll grausamer Erlebnissen bis aus Jamison Fawkes, dem kleinen Sohn einer intakten Familie, Junkrat wird. Aus nächster Nähe erlebt er wie das Omnium explodiert und die Strahlen aus zivilisierten Menschen Junker machen.





	

Jamison Fawkes – allein der Name verriet schon welche großen Erwartungen seine Eltern einmal an ihn haben würden. Als Spross einer wohlhabenden Familie sollte er eines Tages ebenfalls viel Geld verdienen. Vielleicht würde er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und Anwalt werden. Durch die richtigen Kontakte konnte er direkt in einer großen Kanzlei beginnen und sich schnell einen Namen machen. Oder aber er würde Banker, Arzt, Wissenschaftler. Egal was er werden würde, seine Eltern würden ihn unterstützen. Es stand ihm offen in welchem Feld Jamison sich einst beweisen würde, solange er nur keinen schlechten Ruf über Familie Fawkes brachte. Während sein Vater natürlich hoffte in ihm seinen Nachfahren in der Kanzlei gefunden zu haben hielt seine Mutter sich doch eher eine technische Option offen. Ihr Sohn liebte Roboter und hatte sich mit Hilfe eines zu Weihnachten geschenkten Bausatzes schon mit drei Jahren ein fahrtüchtiges Spielzeugauto zusammen gebaut. Die kleine Gerätschaft hatte nie das neue Jahr erlebt. Trotz aller Vorsicht beim Bauen war Jamison eben doch nur ein Kind, das liebend gerne dabei zu sah wie etwas mit viel zu großer Kraft gegen eine Wand schellte oder versehentlich (mit einem Haufen kindgerechter Feuerwerkskörper) im Lagerfeuer landete. Seine Mutter förderte unter der Woche sein Zahlenverständnis. Mit vier Jahren war er besser im Rechnen als mancher Zehnjährige. Während sein Kopf dafür lebte mit Zahlen zu hantieren und die logischen Zusammenhänge schnell zu erfassen verstand er von Buchstaben gar nichts. Nicht einmal seinen eigenen Namen konnte er schreiben und selbst die Worte _Mama_ und _Papa_ auf skurrilen Bildern glichen einer verschollenen Schrift, derer sich niemand annehmen wollte. Aber spätestens in der Vorschule, welche noch diesen Sommer beginnen sollte, würde das Defizit aus der Welt geschafft werden.

Trotz gutem Standes lebte die dreiköpfige Familie weit abseits. Fern von den großen Städten Australiens. Sydney war mehrere Stunden Fahrt entfernt und so sah Jamison seinen Vater nur an Wochenenden. Die kleine Farm mit viel Land machte von außen nicht viel her. Einst hatten seine Großeltern hier gelebt und der einzige Grund warum sie noch nicht von hier weggezogen waren war Nostalgie. Seine Mutter liebte die Stille und Abgeschiedenheit. Sie mochte den Geruch des Landes und erinnerte sich gerne an ihre Kindheit hier zurück. Das Land war zwar nicht mehr bestellt und wilde Pflanzen wucherten wo immer der harte Boden sie durch ließ, doch im Inneren der Farm blieb der Wohlstand der Familie nicht verborgen. Für nichts auf der Welt wollte seine Mutter diesen Ort verlassen.

Tatsächlich waren sie vor wenigen Wochen einem Zwangsumzug nur knapp entkommen. Als Teil des Friedensabkommens mit den Omnics hatten diese einen großen Landstreich des Outbacks bekommen. In der Mitte dieses Gebietes ihr Omnium. Viele Farmer hatten im Namen des Friedens ihr Land hergeben gemusst. Die Regierung sorgte für neue Wohnorte, aber natürlich gab es Aufstände. Familie Fawkes lebte knapp vor dem betroffenen Gebiet. Das Omnium war von ihrem Küchenfenster aus zu sehen und eine von Jamisons liebsten Beschäftigungen am frühen morgen war es sich das Fernglas seines verstorbenen Großvaters zu schnappen und damit die Omnics zu beobachten. Oft sah er nicht viel mehr als die Fabrik selbst, aber in seinem Kopf spannten sich stets die spannendsten Geschichten darüber zusammen. Er liebte Roboter. Roboter waren fast so cool wie Mond-Piraten.

 

„Mami schau mal!“

Jamison sprang von seinem Stuhl hinunter, das Fernglas baumelte um seinen Hals. Mit kurzen, etwas ungelenkten Schritten rannte er auf seine Mutter zu, welche noch schlaftrunken mit der Kaffeemaschine verhandelte. Das Ding hatte seinen eigenen Kopf und brühte gerne mal das falsche Getränk oder forderte neue Bohnen unabhängig davon, wie voll es war. Vor der ersten Tasse war seine Mutter kaum zu etwas zu gebrauchen und der einzige Grund, warum sie schon um 5 Uhr in der frühe wach war war, damit ihr Mann nicht Jamisons Aktivität zum Opfer fiel.

„Hmm Schatz?“ fragte sie dementsprechend mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen und nur wenig Interesse. Sie bemühte sich nicht allzu auffällig die Augen zu verdrehen als ihr Sohn sie am Hosenbein packte, wild daran herum zupfte und mit viel zu schnellen Worten versuchte seine Aufregung zu erklären. Wie so oft führte er sie zum Küchenfenster, stellte sich auf den Stuhl und deutete hinaus.

„Die Omnics bekommen Besuch Mami!“

„Ja Schatz. Das ist schön.“ bestätigte sie ohne wirklich hinaus zu sehen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen wagten sich zwar schon über den Outback, doch abgesehen von einem kleinen Umriss und grünen Lichtern erkannte sie ohne Fernglas nicht allzu viel – nicht, dass sie versucht war etwas zu erkennen. „Sei nicht so laut, du weißt dass dein Vater Sonntags gerne seine Ruhe hat bis es in die Kirche geht.“

Ihr Sohn öffnete und schloss den Mund zugleich wieder. Ein stummes Zeichen des Verstehens folgte und mit den Fingern am Fernglas wand er sich wieder dem Omnium zu. Fast eine halbe Stunde lang stand er auf dem Stuhl und linste, doch abgesehen vom dem großen Truck, welcher gemeinsam mit einigen Motorrädern auf das abgezäunte Gelände gefahren war, blieb es ereignislos. Als ihm langweilig wurde sprang er vom Stuhl hinunter und verschwand in seinem Zimmer um einen Aktenkoffer voll Aktionfiguren zu holen. Seine liebsten Figuren waren ein Held, dessen Serie er nie gesehen hatte weil sie _zu brutal für ihn_ war, ein Soldat und eine wirklich alte und hässliche Barbie, welche er letztes Jahr draußen im Dreck gefunden hatte. Seitdem hatte seine Mutter sie acht mal in den Hausmüll geworfen. Gemeinsam mit ein paar Bauklötzen erbaute Jamison sich unter dem Küchentisch seine eigene kleine Omnicfabrik. Die Barbie – ihr Name war Miss Pauling – stellte dabei die Chefin des Omniums dar. Superheld und Soldat waren die Besucher und all die anderen kleinen Figuren waren Angestellte Miss Paulings, welche immer wieder neues Essen für die Gäste herbei bringen oder bessere Musik zur Unterhaltung auflegen musste. Im vierten Nachtisch brach schließlich ein Kampf um die letzte Schokoeiskugel aus und nur durch demokratische Hängung von Miss Pauling konnten Superheld und Soldat beste Freunde bleiben. Es war ein sehr belebtes und freudiges Spiel bis die Monsterfüße Mami 1 und Mami 2 einen hohen Turm der Fabrik umwarfen und all die armen Arbeiter unter den Trümmerteilen begruben.

„Mami!“

Jamison jaulte unzufrieden auf als seine Mutter ihm an Handgelenk nahm und unter dem Tisch hervor zog. Mit wenigen harschen Worten wurde er ins Badezimmer geschickt um sich die Hände zu waschen, während Miss Pauling zum neunten mal im Hausmüll landete. Nach der Kirche würde er sie wieder heraus holen.

Die Hände sauber und die dünnen Lippen zu einem Schmollmund zusammen gezogen trotze er zwei Minuten später wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Mittlerweile war es fast 9 Uhr. Zeit zu frühstücken also. Die Spielsachen waren längst unter dem Tisch weggeräumt und dieser nun gedeckt. Seine Mutter scheuchte ihn auf seinen Platz – der mit dem Rücken zum Fenster – und schenkte ihm eine Tasse Früchtetee ein. Gerade als er danach greifen wollte hörte er die müde Stimme seines Vaters aus dem Türrahmen „Guten Morgen.“ sagen. Jamison erwiderte den Gruß ehe er sich den Eiern vor sich widmete. Die Morgenrituale seiner Eltern bestehend aus Küssen und schleimigen Worten kannte er nur zu gut um ihnen Beachtung zu schenken. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie sie sich schließlich auch dazu setzten. Wie jeden Sonntag verlief das gemeinsame Frühstück eher gesprächsarm. Sein Vater verschwand nach der ersten Tasse Kaffee hinter seiner Zeitung und seine Mutter klopfte Jamison immer auf die Finger, wenn er vergaß mit dem Besteck zu essen. Eigentlich war alles wie jeden Sonntag. Bis ein lauter Alarmton die Familie zusammenzucken ließ.

Jamison ließ vor Schreck seine Tasse fallen und drehte den Kopf in einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Angst zum Fenster um. Rauch stieg von der großen Omnicfabrik auf und Lichter leuchteten, die er noch nie zuvor dort gesehen hatte. Sein ersten Impuls war vom Stuhl zu springen und zum Fenster zu eilen. Obwohl er es eigentlich nicht durfte zog er sich auf die Fensterbank hinauf um besser hinaus sehen zu können. Das laute Heulen von Sirenen ließ ihn seinen Vater fast nicht hören.

„Jamison komm weg vom Fenster! Jamie!“

Ehe sein Vater ihm vom Fenster wegziehen konnte sah er ein helles Licht, dort wo eigentlich das Omnium sein sollte. Es erinnerte Jamison an einen Versuch mit brennendem Magnesium und Wasser, den er auf irgendeinem Wissenschaftssender gesehen hatte. Nur war das Licht noch viel heller und von einem lauten Knall gefolgt. Schemenhaft konnte er erkennen, wie sich Bäume wie Streichhölzer in seine Richtung knickten und einige nun leerstehende Hütten zerrissen wurden. Binnen eines Wimpernschlags erreichte die Druckwelle auch ihre kleine Farm und riss die Frontseite ein. Jamison nahm nur noch wahr hart auf dem Boden auf zu schlagen ehe das Licht schwarz wurde.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meine persönliche Headcanon, wie Jamie den Namen Junkrat erhielt. Diese FF hat nichts mit "Ein Unglück kommt selten allein" zu tun.


End file.
